1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haymaking machine, particularly for windrowing forage, comprising a frame carrying at least one pair of windrowing rotors that can be driven in rotation about substantially vertical supporting axes, which rotors are connected to carrying arms which are situated substantially in one and the same plane perpendicular to the direction of travel, the one on the right and the other on the left of the frame and which are articulated on said frame by means of axes of articulation about which they can be moved from a working position, in which they are substantially horizontal, to a transport position, in which they are substantially vertical, and vice-versa, by means of hydraulic jacks.
Placing the carrying arms and the rotors in a substantially vertical position makes it possible to considerably reduce the width of the machine. This allows it to be easily moved on public roads. In this position, it is however necessary to immobilize said arms in order to prevent them accidentally returning to the working position.
2. Background Art
On a known machine, the carrying arms are immobilized in transport position by means of latches which are situated on the frame and which are hooked onto said arms close to their axes of articulation on said frame. These latches then connect the carrying arms to the frame. When the machine travels over unevennesses, they are subject to intense stresses due to the forces exerted on them by the carrying arms with considerable lever arms. These latches therefore have to be particularly strong, which makes them bulky and difficult to maneuver. In addition, they suffer heavy wear which can rapidly compromise safety during travel.